La unica
by Mushaid
Summary: Quizas sea invisible, tal vez no sea a ella a quien le llore, pero en este momento no le importa a quien llame, porque como dijo el ahora es la unica.


**La única**

El día parecía entender el sufrir de aquel doctor, el sol seguro estaba igual de indignado que el porqué no se apareció, y en su honor mando un viento helado, esperando que alguien sintiera el frio que el está sufriendo pero para el rubio que sollozaba frente a la lapida negra, el estruendo del fin del mundo lo perdía de cualquier cosa que no fueran su corazón rompiéndose y el silencio que producía la falta del milagro por el que suplicaba.

Quizás esa fue la razón por la que no noto aquella sombra que no perdía de vista sus movimientos o el sutil aroma a colonia que salía de esa traviesa bufanda azul que bailaba con el viento, ni esas pisadas que se dirigían al lugar que el había dejado atrás unos instantes antes.

Sonrió con burla

"**Sherlock Holmes"**

Eran las únicas dos palabras que reasumían su vida, no un mensaje, solo su nombre representaba todo lo que era.

-No encontramos algo digno que escribir, lo siento- era una disculpa sincera pero tonta al pensamiento del detective, después de todo era una tumba falsa

-No creo que importe, no habrá mucha gente que venga a verla-contesto acercándose a la lapida, rozando el mismo lugar que "el" había tocado instantes atrás.

-¿Crees que fue lo mejor?-

-No importa ahora, no hay manera de cambiarlo- suspiro

-¿Por qué Sherlock?, ¿Por qué yo?-

-Porque importas Molly, siempre importantes-La castaña sonrió incrédula, recordando las innumerables veces que el detective la hizo sentir invisible, las ocasiones en el que le demostró lo insignificante que era, para ella la única respuesta factible fue que no había nadie más a quien pedirle ayuda.

-No es así-

-¿Perdón?-

-No fuiste la última opción- en ocasiones aun después de tantos años, ella se seguía sorprendiendo, pues solo Sherlock Holmes podía escuchar sus dudas en los silencios.

-¿Entonces quizás la única?-pregunto con sorna, demostrando esa personalidad que dudaba que existía-¡Vamos, ya estás muerto!, se sincero al menos conmigo quieres, jamás me volteaste a ver más que para burlarte, era tan invisible como el mismo aire-los puños de la doctora se cerraron y las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas sonrosadas que hacían el esfuerzo de contenerse-¡Maldita sea Sherlock! durante años estuve detrás de ti, sonriendo, asintiendo y ni una vez te detuviste siquiera para mirarme, ¡por Dios primero llego un extraño y de la nada es tu prioridad! ¿Y ahora me dices que siempre importe?, puedes dejar de fingir, porque incluso diciendo que solo me utilizas yo...yo...seguiré aquí, parada detrás de ti, esperando-

La figura de la doctora se reflejaba a través del mármol negro, su cabeza gacha, sus manos sobre su rostro y su respiración entre cortada, todo era visto por esas iris azul, sentía que la desnudaban y la juzgaban, pero merecía ser escuchada, por una vez tenía el derecho de explotar porque era suficientemente lista como para saber su posición en la vida del hombre de enfrente, una pieza a su total disposición, una marioneta que perdonaba cualquier insulto, y se sentía estúpida, porque incluso así era feliz.

-Molly escúchame-le pidió, pero se negaba a exhibirse mas, ¿Donde estaba ese valor que la envolvió instantes atrás cuando le reclamo?-voltea-ordeno, pero no podía verlo, no ahora, no estaba lista para escuchar la verdad que antes exigía-por favor- suplico y entonces levanto su mirada, encontrando lo impensable.

Un dios caído, la mirada fría y dura tan característica de aquel hombre, había desaparecido, es mas podía jurar que ese hombre se había perdido, dejando como remplazo un simple mortal impotente, desolado. Las lágrimas caían y sus labios temblaban.

-Se que no hay razones para que me creas, pero al menos inténtalo-suplico una vez más-siempre supe que existías, en la quien confiaba, me apoyabas y comprendía sin necesidad de pedirlo, quien siempre estuvo, quien no me abandono aunque fuera lo mas fácil, constante y ahora la única-se desplomo dejándose caer, hincado en su propia tumba, siendo abrazado por unos cálidos brazos que le demostraban que no lo dejarían caer y por un instante se sintió especia, la dueña de esas lagrimas

-Perdóname John, perdóname-pero escucho ese débil quejido brotar entre el sollozo, un nombre que no podía desaparecer incluso en ese momento que le pertenecía, porque incluso cuando era a ella a quien se aferraba era John Watson al único que perdía perdón, al que nombraba y extrañaba.

Entonces tomo una decisión, ella podía ser solo una pieza, su escaparate para no ahogarse, el remplazo del doctor, pero lo aprovecharía, si era necesario adoptaría aquel nombre como suyo, para disfrutar ese tiempo a su lado porque como el detective dijo, en ese momento ella era la única.


End file.
